heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Zephyr Haddock
Zephyr Haddock is one of the minor characters of How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World and supporting character of How to Train Your Dragon: Homecoming. She is voiced by Madalyn Gonzalez. Appearance Zephyr deeply resembles both of her parents, as she has her mother's blue eyes and her father's brown hair, that is of a lighter auburn-brown shade. As well as strongly looking like a child version of Astrid, with brown hair that is of a similar two banded pigtails hairstyle that Astrid had in the flashback prologue of "Fright of Passage", even thuogh Zephyr wears a metal-studded leather headband (that looks identical to Astrid's kransen) instead of a Viking helmet and has a mole on her left cheek, that is mixed with her slightly invisible freckles; while her clothes are similar to the ones that Astrid wore in her teens and younger adult years. The metal-studs that are on her reddish brown leather skirt are similar to the ones that are on her leather headband, and the metal-studs take the place of the spikes that Astrid has on her leather skirts. While Zephyr's sleeveless shirt is of a grayish or dark blue color, and has a large red belt or sash around her waste, that sits above her small green pouch she has attached to it. Like the small silver bird-like skulls Astrid commonly wears, Zephyr has one on the lid of her pouch. On both of her sleeveless arms, she wears olive green cloth bracers with fur cuffs on her forearms and a set of leather bands wrapped around her biceps, along with having green beaded shoulder pads instead of the metal ones that her had, as well as Zephyr's shoulder pads each having a Nadder's head on them. Even though Zephyr has a pouch on her "belt", it hasn't stop the young Haddock from carrying around her small, dark brown, leather crossbody bag with its red Toothless head printed lid, so she could bring her notebook, or books, with her; like Hiccup did. Personality Even though she is the daughter of two ex-dragon riders, it didn't help Zephyr from being afraid of dragons, up until her parents showed both their children how calm and gentle they can be. During both the family voyage to the Hidden World and the flight on the backs of her parents' dragons, Zephyr is shown to be very playful and full of energy; as she pretends to adjust the sails with her mother before curiously looking into the water. All while showing imagination and curiosity. Zephyr is shown to have some of her father's nervousness, due to some of her face expressions being similar to his and has his interests in art and writing down notices in the notebooks she carries around with her, as well as the rest of Zephyr's personality being not so different from Hiccup's (in which has been conformed in the official art book of the third film and commentary of the film's makers). Biography Homecoming She have found Stoick's journals about dragons (written before humans and dragons became friends), believing that dragons are dangerous monsters, and now Hiccup must find a way to convince them otherwise. The Hidden World 10 years into the future, she, Nuffinx, Hiccup and Astrid sail across the sea and reunite with their dragons at the edge of the Hidden World. After introducing his children to his best friend, Hiccup takes their son flying on Toothless while Astrid and their daughter fly on Stormfly, accompanied by the Light Fury and their offspring. Trivia * Zephyr's name means "west wind," possibly referring to how dragons fly with the wind. It is derived from a greek word Ζεφυρος (Zephyrus) which is name of the greek god of west wind * Zephyr is the first older sister seen in the series of a pair of siblings at different ages. Dagur, Ryker Grimborn and Gustav, are all boys. However, though twins, Ruffnut is older than Tuffnut. Category:Characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Daughters Category:Heroines Category:Siblings Category:Dreamworks animation characters